Rock career no more A ruby gloom story
by gloomy-somber
Summary: Some manager decided rip to preform to him. He made up something on the phone so rip chooses a really good song. He loves it and wants to be there manager. Then Frank and Len did something really bad that makes the manager so angry it makes them lose there career. Will rip save their career? Huh? Huh? P.s I changed my username so its the gloomy-somber show not chocolover12 show.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought my last story was stupid so im making this one! I hope you like this way BETTER... SOO lets go! Bold italic is what people are thinking bold is narrator saying things and italic is songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one: Radioactive.

It was a normal day for the residents of gloom manor. It was breakfast time. Everyone was eating. " So like I said I did not mean to make a hurricane come! Its like Misery, she cant help her bad luck" said Hurricane, as hurricane said that a plate fell on misery " Ow" misery said. " See volcano! Oh that's the phone... I'l get it!. Speaking please?" she said " Does RIP live here?" the man asked " Yes... but who are you? Your who!? Wow okay I will get them right away! You what!? Why would you end RIPS career if they fail to find a good song? Oh FINE I WILL TELL THEM!" Hurricane shouted. "FRANK, LEN, SCAREDY MISERY some director wants to see you preform and he says if the song you picked is bad he will end your career for good.." she stated. " Len lets get to work! Misery Scaredy lets go!" Frank said. They rushed off to practice. Hour later... "Hey Ruby, Skullboy! Wanna hear our songs we think we should sing?", "Sure! ruby answerd

_ Since U Been Gone Lyrics _

_Since U Been Gone by Ester Dean, Skylar Astin_

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

_Your dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say _

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (now I get) _

_What I want_

_Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on. _

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (Thanks to you) _

_Now I get (Now I get) what I want _

_Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance (you had your chance) you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since U Been Gone_

_Since U Been Gone_

_Since U Been Gone _

_Since U Been Gone _

_Since U Been Gone_

_Song number 2:_

_Let It Whip_

_Let It Whip by The Treblemakers_

_Wanna see you whip it_

_Sure' could treat you right_

_Give me just a minute_

_Of your time tonight_

_We both are here to have the fun_

_So let it whip _

_Know you're into groovin' _

_Love your body language_

_Baby, let me know_

_You've got me sort of anxious_

_We both are here to have the fun_

_So let it whip_

_So let it whip_

_(Let's whip it, baby)_

_Child_

_(Let's whip it right)_

_Get a grip_

_(Let's whip it baby)_

_(Whip it all night)_

_Well, what's your trip_

_(Oh no)_

_Child_

_Cmon let it whip_

_Now that you can see_

_How you groove with me_

_What else can I do_

_To get close to you_

_We both are here to have the fun_

_So let it whip_

_We have the natural feeling_

_Obviously revealing_

_Let me be your paper man_

_I'd love to be your joker man_

_We both are here to have the fun_

_So let it whip_

_So let it whip_

_(Let's whip it baby)_

_Child_

_(Let's whip it right)_

_Get a grip_

_(Let's whip it baby)_

_(Whip it all night)_

_Well, what's your trip_

_(Oh no)_

_Child_

_C'mon let it whip_

_(There's no time to lose)_

_There is no time to lose_

_(You're the one I choose)_

_(You're so right)_

_You're the one I choose_

_I only wanna be with you_

_You're the one for me_

_Can't you see that I_

_(I won't waste your time)_

_I won't waste your time_

_(I sense something divine in you)_

_Something divine in you_

_(Yes I do)_

_Oooh-hoo_

_Let It Whip _

_Last song:_

_Radioactive _

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Everyone cheers " That was awesome!" Skullboy cheered" Which one?" Frank said " hmm I think radioactive!" Ruby cheered " Good idea!" frank said.

** I know you all had fun but i think we need to end it soon... I know I know it is getting interesting... Random people with pitch forks. Random person one: Make the next chapter SOON! Ok ok I will... Getting back to the story. Frank, Len, Scaredy and Misery think there going to do so well... Maybe they are right maybe they are wrong but they will never know.** " Yea um the music is not helping and I am scared we might lose our career..." Scaredy said as he shivered. **Can I say I look on the bright side thing then someone can say it too?** "Okay!" they all cheered **Look on the bright side Scaredy It is like when you are doing a competition and want to win. You always should know before the race you have already won the race and if lose the race you will always be a winner! Common as they say if you don't succeed try, try and try again! Next! ( saying in American voice) **" Look on the bright side! If you gave up you would never know what happened that day!"ruby cheered. " This helped me a lot i think... Lets show the rest!" Scaredy sort of cheered.

4 Minutes later...

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

"Cool!" The rest of them shouted

At dinner time.

It was a huge feast! When they had dinner they stayed up till they went to bed. " Oh Doom i hope they don't lose their career! I'm sure everything will be fine!" Ruby said

* * *

**So what do you think? It is better than last time! Next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a looong update... Let's just say things are going wrong... Okay here we go!**

* * *

We interrupt this fanfic for the chocolover12 show. We will get back soon.

**_Hello and welcome! I am here to give you sneak peeks, info and answer your questions! First off Frank and Len will do something really bad but by accident. They lose their career because of that._**

Frank and Len: What! H-how could you, we love are career a-and you want to ruin it!? Nooooooooooooo!

**_Yea yea your gonna get it back! Eh... Were gonna end it here so bye! - runs away-_**

* * *

It was morning and the residents of gloom manor left to go see the mysterious manager. " your the mysterious manager?" Said Scardey. "Hi! I'm mark long bottom from long bottom recording studio. Lemme here the song!"

1...2...3...4

_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

" Wow! You just gotta preform at my recording studio. Oh boy the guys will love it! Oh would ya? " "Ok!" Shouted Frank and Len.

* * *

**Sorry it's short cause I'm using my tablet to do this chapter. Please tell me if I should do more.**


End file.
